An unexpected Turn
by Sahara
Summary: Ron/oc. Ron meets up w/ Draco Malfoy's lil sis Cleo and Hermione and Draco are together
1. Chapter 1

She was walking down the street. It was nowhere in particular. He was standing out in front of his apartment building. Then out of nowhere a ban of thieves came up behind her and started chasing me then as she was running she ran right square into him they fell him on the top of her (she lost balance and grabbed on to his arms and he grabs her arms while losing his balance) the crooks caught up and looked around and couldn't find me so walked off. He got up and brought her up with him. He asked her what happened and she replied that thieves were after her. He took her to his apartment and he made me stay there because he didn't want her to be alone. Well he made her hot chocolate and he sat down on the couch next to me and he moved closer and kissed me.  
  
Cleo's P.O.V I was shocked. The person I have had a crush on since the year I was sorted into Gryffindor at Hogwarts was kissing me a .  
  
Ron's P.O.V I can't believe I am kissing a Malfoy. Cleo Malfoy. Another Gryffindor. Harry can't yell at me for that. But what I am worried about is Draco Malfoy. The: low down bad boy Slytherin. And what will Hermione think.  
  
Normal P.O.V It took them some time to get their emotions together. When they were out of breath they let go of each other.  
  
"Wow." said Ron. That's all he could say for that matter.  
  
"Yeah what you said." came Cleo's voice, which sounded a little shaky.  
  
"What will my brother think, he hates you. At least I think he does and."  
  
"Yeah uh what will Harry, Hermione, and Fred and George think. Wait why would they care? I mean you were a Gryffindor and you always used to hang out with us!"  
  
"Yeah you have a point there, but what about my brother? He's been acting weird lately. Its like he fell in love or something, you know?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~MEANWHILE AT A WIZARDING PARK~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"If I tell them they WILL go ballistic." Said a tired Hermione.  
  
"I know I really don't want to talk about them though. It's all I can do to keep my mouth shut at the Ministry. And what about my father? My mother and sister will love you to death. Let me rephrase that: 'my mother will love you to death my sister already does.'" said a happy Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione and Draco started walking over to a bench.  
  
"What will your parents say?" came a hiss from behind them.  
  
"PANSY PARKINSON LEAVE THEM BE YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS THAT HE HAS HERMIONE AND YOU HAVE GOYLE!!" came another voice. It was none other than Lucius Malfoy along with a woman that Hermione took in as Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
There was silence between Pansy and the two elder Malfoys'. After what seemed like forever, the Malfoys' apperated. Hermione and Draco went over to an edge where there was railing (A/N: u know those parks that have balconies well thy are at one of them!) Hermione lent on the rail. Draco went over and put his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his and stood there watching the lights.  
  
Two people came out of the shadows and stood next to them. Hermione turned to see: Cleo in the same position that she was in, only in Ron's arms and not Draco's arms. Draco turned to see the same. Then as the Ron and Cleo turned Cleo and Hermione squealed in delight.  
  
"When did you two get together?" Hermione said motioning to Ron.  
  
"Well about: 5hrs and 52mins ago!" Cleo said and then added: "What about you?" motioning to her platinum blonde boy.  
  
"Umm" Hermione started and then looked at Draco who had the look that said 'they are trustworthy go ahead'. "Since 6th year." Cleo went all glossy- eyed.  
  
"You guys are perfect for each other" Cleo and Hermione said in unison.  
  
"Why don't we apperate over to my apartment." Ron said looking quite cold. Draco nodded in agreement. "Alright why don't we do that, I can't feel my toes and fingers, and nose and lips are cold!" Hermione said. "Well I can warm your lips when it comes to the rest a kiss warms the rest of you up." Draco said smirking earning him a playful hit on the arm from Hermione. "Why don't we walk?!" Cleo nearly yelled. "Alright we can do that seemingly at how the apartment building is only a few blocks away!" Ron told her.  
  
Hermione and Draco were busy in their own way to keep warm. They were kissing like there was no tomorrow. Cleo pulled Hermione away from her brother while Ron and Draco stood talking about quidditch. They were on their way to Ron's flat. Hermione and Cleo cheerily walking 3 ft in front of 2 very happy boys.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING 


	2. Chapter 2

Cleo's P.O.V We walked up the stairs to the familiar steps to Ron's apartment. Hermione and I went straight to the kitchen to get the boys and us hot chocolate.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~MEANWHILE IN THE LIVINGROOM*~*~*~*~*~* Normal P.O.V  
  
Ron and Draco were talking.  
  
"You don't care that we are going out? I mean you of all people were-to least likely to understand that we understood each other!" came the surprised voice of Draco.  
  
"Well I am not surprised at all well I mean I am surprised but not that much. I remember the time that she said she was going to the library and I went there to return a book on Quidditch. In the shadows I saw 2 people on the couch. One I knew was Mione. The other I barely made your figure out but I did. I let it go because in our 4th year I made the mistake of being jealous that Victor Krum asked her and that I was too late. That's when I knew not to mess with her personal life. So I already can imagine the looks on my family's face when they find out that Hermione and me are dating Malfoys. Harry will be furious!" said Ron.  
  
"Well I can't wait till everyone is there when we go though. I mean we have been together for 4 years and all and I was thinking maybe we as in you, Cleo, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, the twins, Angelina, and Blaise (A/N: This is a different character that I made up it's a girl by the way!) could go to The Turn of the Century so I can propose!" Draco said this in a whisper so the girls could hear.  
  
"YOU ARE KIDDING ME NO WAY THAT'S KEWL I MEAN IT IS SO KEWL YOU WILL BE MY HALF BRO SOON ENOUGH BECAUSE."  
  
"What's so kewl?" Hermione asked. Draco nudged Ron hard in the side without any one noticing. "Umm nothing, nothing important love." Draco recovered from Ron's mistake. Draco got up to help Hermione with the tray she carried in her small arms.  
  
"So where are we gonna sleep? I mean you wouldn't want us to go back out in the cold now would you?" Cleo started to whine. Draco and Hermione laughed to themselves. Cleo was putting on her 'I am to weak and tired to go one step away from you' look. Her love dog eyes were filled to the brim with fake tears.  
  
"Umm you all can stay here. But the rooms there are only 2 rooms."  
  
"Well that's no prob I mean Mione and I can sleep together I mean we just sleep together. I'm sure Cleo can sleep with you if she wants." after Draco said this Ron turned crimson while she whipped Draco into a hug. Hermione hit him in the back of the head. When Ron left the room he showed them, Hermione said in a low hiss, "Do you know what you just did, they don't have control over their hormones, and so you just tempted them." He looked at her and said, "I know what I did and that's what I meant to do." Hermione looked at him strangely then said, "If I hear anything you are soooooo dead!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*MEANWHILE IN RON'S ROOM~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The 2 new lovebirds were sucking at each other's tonsils. After, all Cleo was able to do was listen to Ron's heartbeat. Then they were at it again then Ron surprised her with: "I'm not going to be able to stop here you know. I am only human after all." Then it was Cleo's turn to surprise him with: "I don't want you to stop here after all I am only human." and with that said Ron looked at her to make sure that she was sure. In her eyes he could see the flying emotions from: eagerness to love back to passion and fire.  
  
Cleo's P.O.V (a back up in time by a couple of minutes.) Ron surprised me when he said: "I'm not going to be able to stop here you know. I am only human after all." I said to him "I don't want you to stop here after all I am only human." I could see his emotions of passion and fire and love. Then he started to undo my blouse buttons. Then from here it was all a blur.  
  
Normal P.O.V Draco and Hermione were up early and were listening to the Weird Sisters on the WWN (4th book in HP series: Wireless Wizarding Network.) Ron and Cleo never got up until 10 that day because of the night before. Cleo looked terrible when she got up Ron looked worse though. At his neck Draco and Mione could see that he had scratches from where they sat. Cleo went back to Ron's room and Hermione followed.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**IN RON'S ROOM WITH THE GIRLS~~**~~**~~**~~** Mione's P.O.V "Oh my gosh you look terrible!" I said to Cleo who had motioned for me to sit on the newly clean sheets that the house elves had put on.  
  
"I don't feel terrible though." Cleo said with a grin then continued. "It was excellent, I mean HE was excellent! How was my brother or did you." she stopped when she saw my face turn crimson. "Oh you mean he didn't ." "No we didn't yet he is waiting until I am ready to lose it." Cleo piped in with a "Huh?" "My virginity" I said through gritted teeth. "Oh he is a gentleman and is very gentle I mean I should know I lived with him during the summer and he was gentle with me and mom. By the way did you know that he liked you since his and your 1st years at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, no I didn't. Did you know that Ron liked you since he saw you?" I asked.  
  
"No I didn't." Cleo said with a hint of delight. Then Draco and Ron walked into the room. Draco sat down next to me and pulled me on to his lap and kissed me while Ron and Cleo were about to do it again until I pulled Cleo away and old her to go get a shower. Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well except Blaise 


	3. Chapter 3

Last time: Mione's P.O.V "Oh my gosh you look terrible!" I said to Cleo who had motioned for me to sit on the newly clean sheets that the house elves had put on.  
  
"I don't feel terrible though." Cleo said with a grin then continued. "It was excellent, I mean HE was excellent! How was my brother or did you." she stopped when she saw my face turn crimson. "Oh you mean he didn't." "No we didn't yet he is waiting until I am ready to lose it." Cleo piped in with a "Huh?" "My virginity" I said through gritted teeth. "Oh he is a gentleman and is very gentle I mean I should know I lived with him during the summer and he was gentle with me and mom. By the way did you know that he liked you since his and your 1st years at Hogwarts?"  
  
"No, no I didn't. Did you know that Ron liked you since he saw you?" I asked.  
  
"No I didn't." Cleo said with a hint of delight. Then Draco and Ron walked into the room. Draco sat down next to me and pulled me on to his lap and kissed me while Ron and Cleo were about to do it again (or so it looked) until I pulled Cleo away and told her to go get a shower.  
  
  
  
********SOME TIME AFTER CLEO'S SHOWER******** (A/N: still mione's p.o.v)  
  
"Mione last night we actually didn't do any such thing it was all a blur but I know we didn't.well you know." Came Cleo's voice "it was actually a dream." I thought of relief when I heard these words.  
  
"That's what I wanted to here for like ever! I mean I didn't think you would be the person to do that when you just met after like.what 3 years? I mean it would be different if your brother and I actually did well.you know! Okay I am rambling." I was cut off by the sound of Draco's voice say: "You're nervous about something. But I can't think of what 'it' could be." He emphasized on it like he knew what Cleo and I were talking about.  
  
"Well it's about a dream that Cleo had, all right? Is it a crime to cast out some opinions?" Draco gave me that puppy eyes. *they way that always make me melt on the inside*  
  
"Anyways umm Harry and Ginny, you and Ron, Fred and Angelina, George and Blaise and Mione and I are going to the new restaurant: *Turn of the Century* (emphasized) to eat tonight! Sounds kewl, doesn't it?"  
  
"OH MY MERLIN! That's like impossible to get into isn't it I mean with all the new business and all?!" I said in complete surprise  
  
"Not by the fame of me being who I am! So to day we going shopping and you 2 get new dresses for the fun of it!" after Draco said this he looked up and saw a blank expression on Ron's face then draco said: "On me." The girls shrieked. A/N: I know its short I was up late working on it! There you have it soon there will be more romance and 2 weddings and shopping for 2 types of gowns!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well except Blaise 


	4. AN AUTHORS NOTE SORRY NOT A CHAP!

I probably won't update for a while on any of my stories so sorry!!!!! 


End file.
